1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a data storage device including a current detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since flash memories have a function of electrically deleting data of a cell in a lump, the flash memories are being widely used in computers and memory cards. Recently, as the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, and digital cameras increases rapidly, the flash memories are being widely used as a storage device instead of Hard Disk Drives (HDDs).
With recent technological development and price reduction of flash memory devices, flash memories are being used as a storage medium to replace HDDs. The above storage devices are also called semiconductor disk devices, solid state drives, or solid state disks. Hereinafter, the storage devices will be briefly referred to as SSDs. High-speed data I/O is possible in an access operation to an SSD, and mechanical delay or error rate is significantly low. Also, the SSDs are not easily damaged by external impacts, and have excellent properties in generation of heat, noise, and power consumption. Furthermore, SSDs have the advantages of compactness and lightness. Accordingly, demands on SSDs that do not use a platter rotating mechanically are rapidly increasing in accordance with today's mobile trends of low-power and large-capacity.
One of the advantages of SSDs is a low power-consuming rate compared to HDDs. Nevertheless, as demands on large-capacity and high-performance increases recently, SSDs are being desperately required to have higher power efficiency.